


Trapped

by jbird181



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack and Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Shipper!Ray, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbird181/pseuds/jbird181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”. Also known as the the never have I ever one shot no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainRomanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRomanoff/gifts).



“I know it’s around here somewhere,” Stone mutters.

  
“Third time’s the charm, I guess,” I answer, unamused. If I had known finding a goblet for Jenkins would turn into a marathon, I would’ve worn shorts. I raise my arms above my head in a stretch, trying to sneakily cool down a bit. It was embarrassing how much I was sweating. “Hey, the metalwork room sounds like a good bet.”

  
Stone ran a hand over his face before heading toward the door. He managed to wrench the door, aptly made of some kind of metal, open. “I hope it's in here. This better not be a prank!”

“Excuse me, who said they knew exactly where the goblet was?”

“Shut up.”

  
Whatever higher power had been laughing at our extent must’ve decided they’d punished us enough, because there, front and center, was the goblet we’d been looking for. _Thank goodness_.

  
I definitely don’t watch Stone’s bicep flex as he picks up the goblet. “Let’s go.”

  
“Alright, Grumpasaurus.” I reach around him to push open the door, which had swung shut behind us, but the knob refuses to turn. I jiggle it to no avail. I can already feel my breathing speeding up, so I swallow my pride. “Um, a little help?”

  
Stone shoves the goblet at me. “Hold this.”

  
I try to focus on the coolness of the metal in my hands as Stone tries and fails to force the door open. Even ramming it with his shoulder doesn't work. Eventually, he sighs and runs his hand over his face again. “Can you pick the lock or something?” 

“Even if there wasn't magic involved, this lock can only be accessed from the hallway.”

  
“Some master thief.”

  
I want to kick myself for being an idiot and not checking my escape routes. I might, if I were flexible enough. _Just cause I’m in the Library doesn't mean I'm safe._ I reach for my phone, try to call Eve, but apparently this room is a dead zone. “No reception,” I hiss.

  
“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” says Stone with a sigh. I slump to the floor setting the damn goblet down carefully beside me. There's a lump in my throat that refuses to go away and my breathing is only coming faster. I have to get a handle on myself. _I will not break down in front of Stone. I won't._

  
“Are you okay?” Stone kneels beside me, his eyebrows bunched together in concern.

  
“Fine.”

  
“Ezekiel,” he reprimands me, cautiously taking my hand. _I’m okay. Stone’s here. He’ll protect me. I’m okay. We’re gonna get out of here._

  
“I’m… not a fan of small spaces,” I offer, gently squeezing his hand. “Being trapped.” I close my eyes for a second, breathe in and out. All I can think about are locked windows and jail cells and being stuck, helpless. 

“Let’s play a game.”

  
“What?”

  
“A game. You know, an activity people do for fun. To keep your mind off things.” I'm so happy that Stone’s here with me I could almost cry, not that I'll show it. 

  
“Fine. Let's play Never Have I Ever.” I pull my hand out of Stone’s so I can hold up all ten fingers. Off his incredulous look I add, “You do know how to play, right?”

  
“...Yeah, but--”

  
“Never have I ever broken a bone.”

  
Whatever Stone was going to say was easily forgotten. “Never?!” He put one of his fingers down.

  
“Never ever.” I grinned cheekily. “Which bone?”

  
“Wrist. I was seven, got a little too curious about my dad’s tools…” He winces. Stone opens his mouth as if he wants to say something else, but abruptly closes it before continuing. “Never have I ever… been arrested.”

  
“Hey, not fair!” I put a finger down. Stone laughs quietly. It’s more of a chuckle really. The game might be dumb, but I’m feeling a bit calmer too.

  
“When?”

  
“Hm… Most recent one was when I was fifteen. I was sloppy stealing a necklace.” _And so the security guards handcuffed me and took me to the police station and locked me in this tiny cell and there weren't any windows and I was trapped and I managed to pick the lock and get out of there but I had to wait until it was dark and I felt so helpless--_ I let my head drop forward into my hands, and then Jake’s rubbing my back and speaking softly to me. _No, no I’m in the Library. I'm not alone. I’m okay. I’m with Jake._

  
“Shh, it's okay, Ezekiel. You're safe. I’ve got you. You're safe here. We can stop if you want.”

  
“No!” I compose myself, open my eyes. “No, it was helping.”

  
Stone doesn't stop rubbing my back. “Okay.” I scoot away from him slightly, but take his hand again, using it to ground myself.

“Never have I ever… never have I ever cheated on a test.” Stone simply stared back at me. “No? Didn't think so. Your turn.”

  
“Never have I ever dyed my hair.”

I sigh and put down a finger.

  
“What color?” The only other time I can remember seeing Stone this excited art was involved.

  
“You need some better hobbies, mate. If you must know, I dyed it red.”

  
“Like--?”

  
“Like _Little Mermaid_ red…” Stone smiles, and has absolutely no business running his fingers through my hair while looking at me like that. “Never have I ever worn cowboy boots!”

  
“That’s unfair,” Stone complains, but he puts a finger down, nevertheless. “Never have I ever, uh…” He licks his lips. “Never have I ever kissed another man.”

  
_Where did that come from?_

  
I stare straight (ha) into Stone’s eyes as I put a finger down, and am rewarded with the image of his eyes widening in shock as his grip on my hand tightens. “Who?!”

  
“Why do you care?” I tease.

  
Stone splutters hilariously.

  
I take pity on him. “Sixth grade. His name was Daniel. We weren't together more than a week or so.” Now that I think about it, I hadn't officially come out to any of the other Librarians before. It's not that I’m worried about them accepting me, it's… I don't know. It shouldn't matter, but it does, and I hate that.

  
I feign nonchalance despite the fact that my heart is trying to beat it's way out of my chest. “So, do you want to?”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Have you ever wanted to kiss a guy?”

  
How cute, Stone’s face is turning red, and the way he keeps running his hands through his hair is turning it into a spiky mess. “I guess, yeah, mostly one, one guy in particular.”

  
_If he’s implying what I think he is…_ I swallow hard before placing the hand that isn't holding Stone’s gingerly on his cheek. “Can I…?”

  
“Please.”

  
Jake’s lips are softer than I thought they'd be. He’s gentle as he tugs me closer, as if he's just as afraid of screwing this up as I am.

  
(I'd very much like to kiss him again, under different circumstances. And again. And again, for good measure.)

  
When we break apart, Stone’s lips are still parted slightly as if he's still a little bit in shock. I sure am. I want to save that image to look back on forever. I grin at him. “Put your finger down.” 

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“Put it down.”

  
“You’re such a cheater, Ezekiel!”

  
“And?”

  
Stone sighs and complies. “What the hell?”

  
“Hey, I didn't _only_ kiss you to make you put your finger down.”

  
“No.” Stone jumps up from the ground. “The door is open!” Sure enough, the door is ajar. I leap up as well, grab the goblet, and the two of us race out of the room.

  
I almost collapse with relief it in the hallway. “Thank god.”

  
Stone frowns. “That was really weird.”

  
“Whatever, I’m just glad to be out of there.” I take his hand. “Let’s give Jenkins his stupid goblet and we can tell the others all about it. Well, some of it.” I wink at him for good measure and am rewarded with a blushing Stone.

  
“Deal.”


End file.
